


We'll Be Okay

by lapisdot



Series: Lapidot Oneshots [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Comfort, F/F, Fighting, Fluff, Human AU, Hurt, Kissing, Make Up, Rated teen for swearing, always forget to add that, gets better at the end, happiness, lapidot - Freeform, sad peri, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapisdot/pseuds/lapisdot
Summary: Sometimes couples fight. And that's okay. Peridot has just discovered this.





	We'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: haha i am really BAD at making titles  
> this has been sat in my drafts section collecting dust for the longest time  
> i apologise  
> school has not been very nice and has given me a lot of homework and school takes priority unfortunately :( also ive been going to bed at crazy times this week?? legit like 7pm and 8pm im...  
> anyway yea enjoy as always any kudos & comments are appreciated, constructive criticism is always welcome as long as it is helpful and not rude !!!!!! any mean comments will be deleted (things like: ur work is trash) because that doesnt help me and is spreading negativity which is Not Good, instead pls give me some advice as yet again im not very experienced w/ fic writing(:

"Whatever, Peridot. Just leave me the fuck alone," Lapis snarled, slamming the door behind her as she left the house, exiting outside into the miserable weather.

Lapis had forgotten what had even sparked the argument between them both. She realised that it was because Peridot was working too much and had no time to spend with her anymore, but it had been an ongoing issue for almost a week now, so she'd forgotten and honestly had stopped caring. She knew that Peridot worked hard to provide for both of them, but Lapis worked from home and tried her best to bring home money through small, part-time jobs at cafes and restaurants. But Peridot wouldn't stop bringing it up no matter how many times Lapis said she wanted to forget about it - usually, Peridot's obnoxiousness was rather cute to Lapis, but recently it was just getting on her nerves. Why couldn't she just _drop it_?

"Okay Lapis, just run away again! Like you always do!" Peridot clenched her fists and screamed despite the fact the door was shut, streams of tears rolling down her red cheeks. She was naturally an angry person, forever shouting or having the urge to punch something when she got riled up. However, when Lapis made her infuriated, it was a whole different level of this.

Lapis walked for a while, she wasn't sure for exactly how long. She knew it was long enough for the sky to turn a dark shade of blue to an even darker, almost purple, shade. The skies were dark, stormy and gloomy - a reflection of her current mood and small droplets of water fell on her shivering body. Lapis was always cold. Something about poor circulation. But today, since she'd been rushing around and painting, she wore a flimsy, blue spaghetti-strap blue crop top, and black ripped jeans. Usually, when she got cold, she'd wrap herself in all the fluffy blankets she owned and Peridot would sit in her lap or cuddle her. In her fit of rage, she'd forgotten to grab a jacket which she was beginning to regret. Despite the fact that Beach City was known for its desirable, hot, summer days, on a November night, the weather wasn't quite so lovely. Lapis and Peridot had been together for around 4 months, and that was their stage of being so indescribably smitten for each other that they barely even had tiny disagreements. The two girls often clashed because their personalities were similar in a few ways - Peridot was very arrogant at times and Lapis was strongly opinionated, but they mostly brushed it off. Things were good between them, but Peridot was an absolute workaholic and wouldn't even set aside time for her family until her assignments and experiments were all finished. Lapis didn't agree with this and thought that family came first always and told Peridot she needed to take a break, she'd overworked herself like that in the past and made herself ill because of it. She knew she wanted to work hard to provide for them both and to treat Lapis, but taking a break was okay, and she wanted Peridot to know that.

 

Lapis hated to cry. She hated being vulnerable and weak, she'd been in that position far too many times before - having to submit to someone else, and accept the fact she was the weak one - and crying made her exactly that. But she couldn't stop at this particular moment. Lapis knew Peridot had good intentions - she wasn't purposely ignoring her or shutting her out, it was just the way she was. Her mom was cold and a workaholic, which left Peridot basically unloved and so she was determined to leave her mom in her shadows, and start a happy and successful life. Lapis could never really be truly angry at Peridot, she only got so frustrated because of how much she meant to her. And that she always knew Peridot never really had any bad in her actions, she was just so inexperienced she found it hard to understand what was 'right' and what would upset Lapis. Her shaking figure felt as if it was crumbling. As cliche as it sounded, Lapis did really feel like she was missing the better half of herself without Peridot. They were known as 'Lapis and Peridot' by basically everyone, and Lapis couldn't deny the fact that she loved it. How could they be Lapis and Peridot if they weren't together? Right now, they should be cuddling on the sofa, watching a dumb movie or tv show - not screaming at one another. Lapis sat on a lonely bench, wondering if Peridot was okay, if they were okay until her peace was disturbed.

"Hey, baby. You look lonely and cold. How about you come to mine, and I'll warm you up?" An unrecognisable woman called out, offering a large hand to Lapis.

"I have a girlfriend, fuck off." Lapis spat, getting up to walk away, shoving past the shady woman, before she was grabbed back by the arm. 

"If you've got a girlfriend, where's she at, huh? Doesn't sound like a good girlfriend to let such a pretty girl out so late, looking so good... you're basically asking for it." The woman smirked, eyeing her up and down.

"Fuck off, you don't know shit. Leave me alone or I'll call the cops, you perv," Lapis snarled, wiping her eyes before breaking free of her grasp and basically sprinting home. She decided it wasn't very safe to be out here so late, so she'd rather just sit alone and figure things out with Peridot in the morning, even though she hated going to bed while arguing with someone.

As she entered their house, her hair and flimsy outfit drenched, she heard a loud thud. What was Peridot doing now? Lapis made her way into their kitchen, grabbing a cup and filling it with juice, making sure to slam the cupboard doors for effect. The thudding continued, and something which sounded like a groan. Was Peridot getting off? She dismissed the noise - she was probably smacking her computer or console to make it work, it was a normal noise to hear from Peridot's activities.

"Fuck, shit," Peridot mumbled harshly, probably not even aware Lapis had even returned home.

"Peridot? What are you doing in there?" Lapis shouted, after discovering where the noise was coming from. She wandered over to their shared bedroom and was surprised by what she saw upon entry - Peridot was thoroughly engrossed in whatever she was doing.

Peridot was sat on the floor, trying to pull a suitcase out from underneath their bed. She was still sniffling quietly and crying while grunting. She was tiny and weak, it was practically impossible for her to get anything out by herself, or reach things from high up.

"Peridot, what are you doing? Why is it such a mess?" Lapis questioned, noticing piles of terribly folded clothes - all Peridot's.

"What does it look like? I'm packing." She replied shortly, still trying to pull the suitcase out, but it was jammed in.

"Why? Where are you going?" Lapis asked, still standing in the doorway.

"To my parents', probably. I don't know. Somewhere." Peridot sniffled, looking up at Lapis briefly. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks tear-stained. It broke Lapis' heart seeing her like this, but she still didn't understand why Peridot was packing or leaving. The fight wasn't that big, surely. Unless Peridot was so upset and felt insulted by Lapis' attempts for her to take a break? Surely she'd know Lapis was only doing it because she loved her, right?

"You're leaving?" Lapis said in disbelief, stating the obvious because she was that shocked.

"Why do you think Lapis? We can't live together if we're not together anymore." Peridot whimpered, giving up on dragging the suitcase out, and instead sitting on the floor in defeat. Her usually messy blonde hair was scruffier than usual, and her green clips which once held back strands of hair held loosely into the strands. 

"What? Peridot, are you breaking up with me?" Lapis said abruptly. She knew the fight was pretty bad, but not bad enough to break up with her for. They would have fights like this, Peridot couldn't just break up with everyone because they fought with one another.

"What? I thought you were breaking up with me and that's why we were fighting!" Peridot sighed, looking puzzled and getting up to stand in front of Lapis.

"No! Peridot, look, we just had a fight. Do you think that means we're broken up?" Lapis said softly, her previous anger and irritation melting away almost. She rubbed her eyes in frustration but was mostly concerned with the way her girlfriend was acting.

"Yeah? I thought when couples had big fights like this it usually meant they were breaking up. I don't know," Peridot whispered, refusing to meet Lapis' eyes, obviously embarrassed.

"No, Peridot, look at me. We're together. We won't agree on absolutely everything, even if it's something stupid like where to go for dinner. Couples fight all the time, it's completely healthy. Actually, it's probably more healthy to fight than not." Lapis said soothingly, reaching out to touch Peridot's warm fingertips.

"Okay," Peridot mumbled, tears still leaking out of her eyes. "So we're still together?"

"Yes, of course," Lapis chuckled softly, leaning forwards to wipe Peridot's tears away. "Well, as long as you want to be."

"Yeah." Peridot sighed. "Lapis?"

"Mm?" she responded softly.

"I'm really sorry I work too much. I just want to make you feel happy. I know you struggled with money and stuff as a kid so I want to spoil you. But I know I need to spend time with you as well. And I do really miss you when I work, but you're the one that motivates me to work and I just do it because I want you to be happy and I hope that you kno-" Peridot rambled before Lapis quieted her by pressing their lips together gently.

"Yeah. I know. And I'm sorry I shouted, I know you do it to make me happy, but money doesn't make me happy. You do. And don't overwork yourself for me, because if you're here then I'm perfectly fine." Lapis smiled, making Peridot blush with her cheesy speech.

"You're really wet and cold," Peridot whispered and laughed, touching Lapis' mostly damp hair.

"I know. Hey, shall I go shower and then we can watch that new Dogcopter movie Steven keeps telling us about?" Lapis smiled, knowing Peridot had been bugging her about seeing it, but Lapis said it was too dumb. She thought maybe it was time they both just chilled out and did something stupid for a while.

"That sounds perfect." Peridot smiled. They were going to be just fine.

 


End file.
